


[Podfic] I could be that girl

by twtd



Category: Wicked - All Media Types, Wicked - Schwartz/Holzman
Genre: F/F, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:13:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24152623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twtd/pseuds/twtd
Summary: Despite some people’s beliefs that Galinda Upland came to Shiz with absolutely no useful knowledge, Galinda knows three things for sure:1. If one is to own very many shoes, one must have a good storage system for their very many shoes, lest one trip over their very many shoes;2. A curling wand and a magical wand are two very different things and should not be mistaken for one another; and,3. The entire point of a collegiate education is not only to learn at least three other pieces of useful knowledge, but to find oneself a suitable match, selected from their compatriots.A podfic.
Relationships: Elphaba Thropp/Galinda Upland
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5
Collections: Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Team Red





	[Podfic] I could be that girl

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I could be that girl](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20157457) by [mambo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mambo/pseuds/mambo). 



> Thank you to mambo for letting me record this!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Created as part of the VoiceTeam 2020 competition.


End file.
